1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a slider for slide fasteners and more particularly to an ornamental pull tab pivotally attached to the slider to reciprocate the slider to open and close the slide fastener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there has never existed any such pull tab as comprising a base plate made of a synthetic resin and an ornamental pattern molded thereon by injecting a different synthetic resin on the upper surface of the base plate. However, there was often seen a key for a personal computer of the construction described above. In manufacture of the key, first a base plate is made of a synthetic resin. As shown in FIG. 4, the base plate comprises a flat rectangular base plate proper A and a protuberant pattern portion B projecting on the upper surface of the base plate proper A to assume a pattern such as an alphabetical letter, a numeral and a symbol. In FIG. 4, the pattern portion B assumes the shape of the numeral 8. Then, as shown in FIG. 5, a different synthetic resin is injection-molded onto the remaining portions of the upper surface of the base plate proper A up to the level of the protuberant pattern portion B to thus provide a background portion C, against which the numeral 8 is clearly seen.
However, in this conventional key for personal computers, since the pattern portion B need to be formed protuberantly on the base plate proper A, it is very difficult to depict a complex pattern on the key.
Furthermore, in order to depict a pattern which involves an insular portion D such as the manual 8 shown in FIG. 4, the pattern portion B must have a guide channel E through which the synthetic resin is injected for forming the insular portion D. The necessity of providing such a guide channel E in the pattern portion B disadvantageously limits patterns to be depicted on the key.
Consequently, mere application of this method to an ornamental pull tab would not result in satisfactory effect.